


Glass

by Bohoartist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Filthy, Smut, dildo, x-files season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: For slippinmickeys. Her prompt: Scully asks Mulder to get something out of her suitcase while out in the field. While going through her suitcase, he finds a glass dildo.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlippinMickeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippinMickeys/gifts).



> Feels really good to get back into writing! This is shamelessly dirty, filthy fun. I hope you enjoy!

“Mulder, do you have my blue highlighter?” Scully asks, legs crossed beneath her on top of the worn, scratchy comforter of the motel bed. Mulder, sitting at the small desk beside her, remains engrossed in the screen of his laptop as he reaches blindly into an open briefcase beside him, pulling out a yellow highlighter and tossing it in her somewhat general direction.

Scully, accustomed to Mulder’s idiosyncrasies, catches the object one handed and sighs. “Blue, Mulder. My blue highlighter. Do you see it?”

Mulder remains unmoved, painstakingly working through his report. His obliviousness to his partner’s plea is suddenly remedied when the aforementioned highlighter of the incorrect hue makes solid contact with his head. 

“Ow! Shit, Scully!” Mulder rubs the offending spot on his scalp and picks up the highlighter where it has fallen to the floor. “Why can’t you just use this one?”

“Mulder, you know I color coordinate the expense reports. Is that my briefcase next to you or yours.”

“Yours,” he answers, picking up the bag and rifling through the contents. “But I do not see a blue highlighter.” 

Sticking her hand out like a child demanding candy she exhales, “Gimme.”

He rolls his eyes and hands over the briefcase, turning his attention back to his computer. The only sounds in the motel room are the taps of his fingers striking the laptop’s keys, the slight rattle and hum of the decrepit heater attempting to stave off the winter chill, and Scully’s frustrated sighs as she combs through the assortment of pens at the bottom of her briefcase. 

He hears her whisper a slight “dammit” under her breath as he shuts the laptop lid. “Done!” he exclaims. Turning to fully face her, he can’t help the smirk that creeps across his face as he takes in the sight of her: purple silk pajamas, disobedient hair failing to remain tucked behind her ear, reading glasses slipping slightly down the slope of her nose, supple lips forming a pout underneath the oft hidden mole appearing on her face scrubbed clean of the day’s makeup.

“Where do you remember using it last?” he asks, rising to remove the unneeded briefcase from the bed. 

“I’m not sure. I know I had it in Chicago during the Weems case.”

“Maybe it’s in your suitcase?” Mulder suggests. He reaches over to the desk, picks up his laptop and hands it to her. “Here, proof-read that and I’ll take a look.”

She grins her thanks and opens the laptop as he makes his way to her suitcase, stored neatly on top of the luggage rack on the other side of the room. He unzips the case, flops the top over and begins to dig through the various clothing items in the case, searching under sweaters and slacks for the elusive blue highlighter. He catches sight of it partially tucked underneath a soft set of silky pajama bottoms. As he reaches for it, his hand rubs up against something hard nestled under the pajamas. Pulling the clothing back he discovers a velvety, black drawstring bag, its contents firm and long. 

He peeks over his shoulder and spies Scully fully engrossed in editing his words on the screen. Feeling safe in his investigation he slips loose the strings holding the bag shut and reaches his hand in, his fingers sliding over a cool, hard surface covered with slight ridges, slipping up over a bulbous tip. He slowly pulls from the bag a long, curved dildo made of glass, the clear material showcasing a vivid ribbon of blue creating a rounded ridge that spirals up the exterior of the phallus. In awe, eyes wide, he throws a glance over to Scully again before coming back to the solid weight in his hands. Scully, his Scully, owns and apparently uses a glass dildo? He notices there is yet another object in the bag and quickly discovers the mystery to be a small bottle of self-warming, water-based, personal lubricant. 

Does he let her know he found it? He thinks to himself that she might get angry at his snooping through her things, but no, she knew he was searching in her suitcase. She basically told him to. Wait a minute, he thinks, did she WANT him to find it?! Surely not. He and Scully only recently crossed the line from friends to, well, more than friends and this subject definitely has not come up. Not that he has any problem with Scully masturbating. Jesus, quite the contrary. He can’t help but imagine his beautiful partner dragging the smooth glass up the inside of her own thighs. His jeans are fitting a lot tighter right now. There’s a slight throbbing deep in his pelvis as he wonders if she often brings along various playthings on their cases.

His expression evolves from awe to mischief as one naughty thought after gloriously naughty thought races across his mind’s eye. He surreptitiously slips the dildo and lube into the back pocket of his jeans, scoops up the wayward highlighter and saunters over to his partner, crawling up on to the bed to recline next to her. 

“Mulder, the contraction of ‘it is’ has an apostrophe, the possessive form of ‘its’ does not.”

Resting his head against her bicep he looks over at the screen in front of her. “Oops.”

“And you went to Oxford,” she tuts, the corners of her mouth belying her admonishment. 

He shrugs and draws the edge of the highlighter across her fingers, meandering around her wrist before slipping up her bicep to playfully tap against her shoulder. “It was indeed in your suitcase.”

“Ah, well I am pleased to know it did not disappear, however, I am now distracted by your terrible spelling. ‘Immediate’ has two ‘m’s, seriously, Mulder?”

“Typo. And, in my defense, Miss Perfect, ‘immediate’ is one of the most commonly misspelled words in the English language and as far as distractions go, I bet I can add further to that list of things demanding your attention,” the last few words whisper into her ear, his breath puffing the hair that hangs in her face. He trails the capped highlighter across the ridge of her collar bones, back and forth, dipping and playing with the chain of her cross necklace.

This does indeed grab her attention and with an eyebrow reaching for her hairline she slides her eyes his way. “Mulder. You know our rule. You agreed to our rule.”

“Mmm,” he mutters while pressing kisses against her jaw bone. “Did you know ‘obedience’ is also on the list of commonly misspelled words?” The highlighter falls to the ground as he reaches over to close the laptop lid and removes the computer from her lap, leaning over the opposite side of the bed to safely deposit on the floor before returning to the task of distracting his partner. He tucks a strand of copper hair behind her ear before running his fingertips down her neck until they reach the first button of her deep purple silk pajamas. He toys with the closure as he resumes his adoration of her jawline. 

“Mulder,” she warns. His hands move from the button toward her right breast and her nipple is hard before he even gets there. “God,” she mutters when he makes contact.

“Mmm, deity...also on the list,” he floats the words into her ear, his lips closing around her earlobe, his teeth clicking against her pearl earring.

“MmmmmMulder, no. We made the rule for a reason right?” Even she could hear the slight whine in her voice, the sound of her defenses beginning to crumble.

He dances his thumb around the peak of her nipple and murmurs, “I’m the one who has been following the rules this whole time.”

With that, she sits up, removes her glass and faces him head on. “What does that mean?”

“You cheated,” He states, matter-of-fact. 

Scully looks horrified at his implication. She begins to stutter, “Mulder! I would never, what, I - what are you talking about?!”

He tries to keep a straight face, but laughter explodes from between his lips. “I mean, Agent Scully,” he explains as he reaches behind him, “that I don’t think this is government issue.”

Scully’s eyes widen as she takes in the sight of Mulder holding the dildo high in the air between them, the light from the bedside lamp reflecting off its clean, glossy surface. 

“Ah. I see you found something you weren’t looking for, but, this clearly does not break our rule.” 

“What? Don’t sit here and try to tell me this is some kind of contemporary art piece you feel compelled to drag with you across the country.” He tosses the purloined bottle of lubricant onto the bed for added emphasis.

She shakes her head, pursing her lips in an attempt to hold in her laughter. “Our rule, sir, was to not have any kind of…” She waves her hand between them as she searches for the proper term “relations while on the job.”

He gestures with the dildo, clearly serving as his evidence of her guilt. 

“Why would this not count as cheating?”

The incredulous look she tosses his way cannot be stopped. “Are you serious right now?”

“I mean, why should I be the only one following the rules, Scully?”

This time both eyebrows reach for the sky. “Oh please. You can honestly sit here in front of me and claim that you haven’t...taken matters into your own hands since we’ve been...ya know?”

He stares back at her, nose in the air, indignant at her implication. “You said no funny business while working, so I held true to your request, madam.”

Her eyebrows raise impossibly higher as her jaw drops lower. 

He can only retain his straight face for so long, however until the truth is revealed via his exhalation of laughter.

“I knew it! There was no way!”

“Hey, but I only used the two hands God gave me, I didn’t have any kind of manufactured help to relieve my stress, Scully.”

She grins at him, full teeth, lowering her head to look up at him through her lashes.

“Jealous?”

“Maybe,” he smirks. “So glass, huh?” He turns the piece over in his hands, holding it up to the light at different angles. “What uh, what does it feel like? I mean, clearly it doesn’t vibrate so, what’s the draw?”

She reaches over and removes the glass from his hands, taking it into her possession as she speaks, running her fingers along its surface. “It’s hard. Very hard. And, um, I like that.”

He can’t help but notice that her hand has begun to move in a definitive up and down motion, languidly slipping back and forth up the shaft and across the rounded head, but her eyes are locked onto the evident erection pushing at the denim of his jeans. He nods his head for her to continue.

“It’s hard, but it’s also cold. And sometimes cold can be a deliciously good thing. Sending chills up my spine when it touches me in my warmest places. Or when I drag it across my breasts and feel the cold tighten my nipples into hard little buds.” As she speaks, she draws the dildo up to her chest, circling the tip around diamond hard nipples straining against the silk of her top.

“Fuck,” the curse involuntary as he palms himself through his jeans, squeezing softly to relieve the pressure but only making it worse. He holds his breath as she continues.

“But sometimes, I want it hot.” 

“Hot?” he gulps.

“Mmhmm. I take this and I run it under hot water until the glass heats up. It feels like warm silk blossoming inside me. It feels like-” she stops, self-consciousness beginning to creep in.

“What?” he asks. He runs his hand up the inside of her crossed legs, high enough to feel her heat, but not close enough to give in to both of their desires. “What does it feel like, Scully? What does it feel like when you slip warm glass inside you?” His voice a choked whisper. 

Her breasts heave as her breathing increases. Her eyes are locked with his, pupils dilated. “It feels,” she pauses as she slips the glass dildo down her body toward her pelvis, “Hot. Wet. Slick. Like when you come inside me.” She pushes the shaft down, dragging the tip against her silk covered folds, the material darkening with her arousal. 

Mulder groans and can’t take a second more. He dives over her, taking her ankles in his hands and spreading her legs wide, shoving his face against the damp fabric, sucking her folds through the silk. Scully cries out in shock and pleasure, quickly unbuttoning her top, letting the sides hang open and she swipes the rock hard head of the dildo across her tight nipples, back and forth, her other hand locking into his chestnut hair. 

He sits up and grabs the waistband of her pajama bottoms, ripping them down her legs as she lifts her hips off the bed, unashamed at her wantonness. 

He sends a prayer of thanks to Scully’s God when he sees she has foregone underwear. She splays out on the bedspread, like a thanksgiving feast meant solely for him. She is wet and open, wearing only the unbuttoned top of her once prim pajamas. The hand that had been wrapped in his hair slips down between her legs. Taking her index and middle finger, she holds her lips open and he watches as the shimmer of her arousal reflects the light in the room. 

He takes the dildo from her and brings it up to her mouth and rubs it across her lips, her tongue slipping out from between them to lick the smooth glass and trace the ridges that spiral up the length. She opens her mouth wide enough for him to slip the tip in. She sucks the dildo like she sucks his cock, her tongue dancing around the shaft and head, cheeks hollowing as he slips the shaft in and out, in and out. 

He pulls the dildo free from her mouth with a pop, a slight string of saliva connecting it to her swollen lips as he brings the wet glass down to swirl over her nipples. She takes the dildo from him, continuing to play with her tits when he dives back down to where she is still holding herself open for him with the ‘V’ of her fingers. He licks up one digit and down the next, skipping over her aching clitoris, instead dipping down to swipe his tongue through the gathering moisture at the heart of her cunt, slipping inside her for a quick taste. 

Her moan is muffled when he finally sucks the tight nub into his mouth, tapping his tongue against her while she’s between his lips. He glances up at her to see the glass dildo back in her mouth, partially down her throat, her lips edging against the base. His eyes roll back in pleasure and groans into her body, sending vibrations through her clit and up her body. 

He reaches up and removes the dildo from her mouth once more and brings it down between her legs. Gently, he taps the large rounded headed against her, the sounds of her wetness filling the room in a wonderfully obscene song. She has both hands at her tits now, thumbing her nipples, her head thrown back and mouth wide open and panting. He knows she is already close when he slides the dildo inside her, its long curve grinding into her and her legs begin to quake. Instead of slipping the piece in and out of her, he instead decides to rotate it, leaving it inside her pussy and continuously turning it with one hand, while using the other to circle her clit with his thumb. 

“Fuck, Mulder!” Scully yelps. The tension inside her builds and builds as he turns and turns the dildo deep inside her, his thumb moving at a slow soft pressure. Her back arches off the bed in a steep bow and he knows she’s going to pop.

And she does, with a shout that nearly rocks the cheap pastel landscape paintings off the motel walls. Her body convulses and tightens as the shocks move through her. Just as the sensations begin to wane, however, he begins pumping the dildo in and out of her slick pussy, prolonging her orgasm. Her hips begin bouncing faster and faster and she can’t get enough. 

“Oh God, Mulder, don’t stop!” She gasps, pushing her heels against the bed to grind harder against the glass he’s punishing her with. A second orgasm rips through her, short but powerful and her legs give out. She flops boneless back down to the mattress. Mulder slides the dildo from her body and holds it out for her to see the sheen of her slickness coating the glass. Her chest rises and falls with heavy breath and she licks her lips in a dichotomous mixture of hunger and satisfaction. 

He growls as he brings the nearly dripping glass to his own lips, sliding the phallus into his mouth. It’s not the first time he’s had a cock in his mouth, thanks to some experimental and bored days on Martha’s Vineyard and later at Oxford. But it's certainly the first time he nearly comes from the sensation of sucking the firm phallus. Is the woodsy tang of her that does it. He’s not going to last.

He throws the dildo on the bed next to him and nearly rips off the buttons of his fly in his haste to free his erection. He’s nearly as hard as the glass they’ve been playing with, his penis slapping up to his abdomen when he pushes down his jeans and boxers just low enough. She’s so wet there’s nearly no friction as he sheaths himself inside her. But nothing can replace the tightness of Scully’s delicious cunt. It squeezes at him tighter than any fist and he can feel her throbbing all around him.

He rips his tee shirt off and tries to keep his pace controlled but he doesn’t think he’s ever been this aroused, this hard before. He doesn’t want to hurt her, but he sees her flinch every time he bottoms out against her cervix.

“I’m sorry,” he pants.

“No, don’t be. I like it. I want you. Don’t hold back, Mulder. I want everything you can give me.”

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Her response is to drag a hand down between them to rub at her clit and he can’t stand one more minute. He sits up on his knees and grabs her by the waist, firmly impaling her with his cock and finally lets loose. He is slamming into her. Her breasts bouncing gloriously in front of him and her head inching towards the headboard with every thrust. She reaches one hand behind her to keep herself from slamming into it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Scully,” he breathes, his cock expanding impossibly further as his body begins to tense. His eyes roll back and a smile dances across his face when he can’t stop the laugh of pure, unadulterated pleasure courses through his veins. He loses it on an upstroke, coming so hard his cock slips out of her and he reaches down to continue pumping his seed in and all over her sweet cunt. She is dripping with him and judging from the speed and intensity of her clitoral ministrations she is close to one more final orgasm. With the last of his remaining brain cells, he picks up the glass dildo once more, and pushes it through his fluid and back into her, angling the curve up against her until Scully lets loose with a string of unintelligible shouts of joy. 

They collapse perpendicular to each other. Sweat drips from both of them and her foot slips and slides against his heaving chest. Scully appears to be vaguely catatonic so Mulder reaches between her legs and removes the dildo, tossing it in the direction of the bedside table, too exhausted to care where it lands. There’s a rattling sound that comes with the landing. They both look over to the bedside table to see that the glass toy has landed squarely inside the half filled ice bucket. Remembering what his partner said about the cold, Mulder lifts his head, one eyebrow cocked, and searches out Scully’s eyes. She looks from the ice bucket, then back to Mulder. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
